Trey Jordan
Trey Jordan is a main character and member of the elite squad the Metajets. He is the former leader of the Metajets, And is a top ranked pilot in the competitive racing program the A.R.C. His codename is 'Burner'. Background Trey was born to two African American doctors. Not much is known about trey's background but when trey was a kid his parents wanted him to become a doctor but trey stated that the " doctors life wasnt for me".Trey had other dreams and choose to become an a.r.c pilot Appearance Trey is a tall young man with low dark hair and dark brown skin. His standered attire is blue clothes with orange squares on them. His metajets suit and jet plane color is mainly blue with flame outlines. In appeareance trey resembles his father greatly but excluding the glasses and mustache and also looks similar to his mother. Pearsonality trey has a arragont personality showing when he first met johnny stating that he can be him and shows great pride in bieng number 1 in the a.r.c racing, and showing disbilief when johnny betas him. He aslo has this cool guy like perspective and is the oldest one out of the team mostly looking out for the others Skills Trey is an extreamly skilled pilot being ranked number 1 in alot of his races. Not only his racing skills but his physical fighting skills and jet fighting skills when he is in his Metajets form are higly skilled, so much to as being leader of the metajets. Plot (Please note that not every detail and episode is listed in the plot below) Trey has been flying in the a.r.c for awhile now. At an unkown point in time he along with zak and maggie joined the Metajets elite group. Trey is one the most toped pilots in the a.r.c shown as much as being number 1, until johnny shows and somtimes bumbs him to second. Trey along with his team battles allsorts of evil more notibaly the black cloud. In the episode escape from the out back, treys parents were ambush while on and island called 'Penal Colony' an island full of prisioners while treating them.Trey and the metajets were ordered to not go on a rescue mission to save the due to the island being a no fly zone and in turn furiating him. With the help of his team, trey along with johnny was able to sneak off the carrier with two fighter jets to go and save his parents.While on the island he and johnny fight a bunch of prisioner but were able to save both his parents. In the two part episode self destruction, after disobeying Captain Strong, trey is no longer field leader and the positon is given to johnny. He is mad but tell johnny to lead them right. In the two-part series finale trey fights in the second black cloud war defeating many enemys and showing exictment about the epic battle (telling zak he missed the battle of the century, as he was defusing the bombs in soaring hieghts). Trey along with his team defeats the blackcloud and wins the war. He is later seen with his team enjoing the fireworks as the series end. Relationships Mother and father: His parents are Doctors as seen in the episode escape from the out back. Although not to much is known about them His father really had hoped he had become a doctor and follow in his footsteps often showing anger when trey expresses he didnt wan to become a doctor. captain strong: Treys captain. He shows much respect of his captain always adressing him. He almost always agrees with his decisions like when he tells trey he cant go save his parents but trey still obeys his order. Overall he and the Captain are on good terms. Johnny (codname: Ace) He and johnny has a huge rivarly thorught the series due to johnny opposing him in racing. often trey tries to teach johnny a thing or two about fling, showing care for johnny.Here and there trey will lose a race to johnny, therefore becoming his rival in battle. Johnny also shows that he cares for trey so much as defying a direct order from Captain strong and going with trrey to save his parents, showing trust between the two also. Maggie (codename: Foxtrot) He and maggie have an good relationship often teasing her when she loses a race or falls behind. On the battle field as metajets the always have eachothers backs. Zak (codename Vector) He and Zak have an ok relationship at races and on the battle field and are good friends. Whenever trey needs help zak will be there to help, showing hes a buddy he can count on. Trivia *His codename burner is a refrence to him having Flames on his plane and helment and how he is a 'Hotshot' *He is the only one who calls johnny Farmboy and Johnnyboy * He is the oldest member of the metajets team *He is mostly number 1 on the A.R.C leaderboards along with Johnny. *He is the only African American member of the team; similar to how zak is the only korean *It was revealed that he had a full medical scholarship but chose to walk away from it to become a pilot. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters